


Crossings

by slashluvr2998



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Gilmore Girls, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Monsters, Multiple Crossovers, Sunnydale, Xander is a demon magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple crossovers with Buffy. Crossover Fandoms currently included: Charmed, Supernatural and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed.
> 
> This story is going to be (hopefully) full of BtvS crossovers with various fandoms. Feel free to suggest pairings and or crossovers. I can't guarantee that any pairing or fandom suggested will be made (particularly if I don't know the crossover fandom) but suggesting will make it much more likely to happen than it would otherwise. Also, pairings suggested may not be necessarily romantic pairings.

P3 was a very nice club. It was much nicer than The Bronze as much as it hurt him to admit. The music pulsed and the people danced as he drunk his creme soda. After Anya's death, he had taken a bit a turn for the worst and had gone with the tried and tested Harris method of dealing with things, even though he had promised himself long ago that he never would. To make a long story short, he didn't drink anymore. Tt moments, particularly the one he was in, he missed it.

He turned slightly when he heard someone sit to the side of him. It was a slightly older woman with short brown hair wearing a stunning low-cut red dress. There was something about her though that made him frown, but he turned that over-analyzing part of his brain off as she turned to face him giving him a sweet and slightly sultry smile.

"You don't drink?" she motioned to his carbonated beverage. Xander shook his head.

"Why, because it's naughty?" she said putting a very sultry intonation on the naughty part. The next few minutes were filled with even more flirtatious and suggestive material and Xander found himself stumbling out the door with a woman he didn't even know the name of.

They stopped in the dirty alleyway and the women pushed him against the nearest wall. He let out a, "oomph," as he hit it and then grimaced. It had been a long time since he had sex, but even with his sex drive throwing itself into overdrive he still didn't really want to have sex in an alleyway. He wasn't a teenager anymore, willing to have sex at any time or place. Besides he wasn't really into anonymous sex no matter how much his downstairs brain tried to argue for it.

He sighed and pushed the brunette backward, unfortunately, she didn't seem very deterred and stepped right back up again. Her eyes had a predatory sheen to them that suddenly made him rather nervous.

"Hey, I'm not really into it right now," he tried to avoid her lips while she tried even harder to make contact. He swung his body that he was no longer facing her, Xander found himself being pulled back to face her against his will. Only this time he noticed that her eyes now matched her dress. Her eyes were red, very, very red.

"Oh god, what are you?" he said trying to get out of her hands, she was too strong. Why was it that all the demons were always attracted to him? Was it something in his blood? In his personality or was it just the patented Harris luck?

"Hey!" a pissed off voice from behind the woman who was attacking him rang out. Suddenly the women went limp and fell forward into his arms. It was then he noticed the new brunette whose eyes briefly looked over him and then focused more intently on the unconscious women in his arms. The new brunette looked a few years older than the brunette in his arms and she was wearing a blue shirt under a jean jacket.

"My god Phoebe," she said the unconscious woman her voice filled with a mixture of concern and exasperation, the one only someone who was really close to someone could manage.

"What the hell is going on!" Xander asked when he finally managed to wrap his head around the situation enough to get the question out.

"She's my sister," she said squatting down so that she could look over the unconscious woman better, " Coop is going to be heartbroken, either that or he'll kill her," she muttered quietly.

"Who's Coop? Who are you?" The woman looked up from her sister again at him with a new panic in her eyes and she quickly straightened up and gave him a long appraising look.

"My sister was slipped some drugs, she didn't mean to attack you. It was the drugs." That sounded an awful lot the normal Sunnydale excuse of PCP.

"Do I look stupid? Her eyes turned red and I know she didn't put in contact lenses. She's affected by something, a spell or demon or ...something, just tell me what it is." The woman looked surprised for a moment before she just looked relieved

"Thank the goddess." Xander frowned as he turned those words over in his skull, that was witchy language. He knew enough from Willow to recognize witchy language.

"So this is a spell gone bad?" he asked. The woman shook his head and she looked back down at her unconscious sister.

"Nope Chuiael, Hindi cousin of the succubus only, this one spreads." Chuiaels, that was new.

"Yeah, new for us too," he realized he had spoken aloud before when the woman responded to him.

"How does it spread?" Xander asked looking at the women who attacked him in a new light. She wasn't an aggressor, she had been changed into something against her will just like he had when he had been possessed by the Hyena.

"Chuiales are both male and female but the one who attacked Phoebe was female. She thought that the woman needed help and Phoebe being the person she is tried to help her. She tried a little too hard and the Chualie attacked her but she called for Paige and Paige saved her. It had gone too far and if a Chuiael doesn't kill you it turns you if you feel a lack of intimacy." He processed all of this as best as he could and at the end he had, even more, sympathy for the woman in front of him and one question.

"Who's Paige?"

"That would be our other sister...I really should call her," she said slightly distractedly.

"Is there a cure?"

"There has to be because I'm not dealing with Chuiael Phoebe for the rest of my life. That would be a nightmare," she said with a slight laugh but he also saw the determination in her eyes.

"Usually, cures have something to do with fixing what causes you to be vulnerable in the first place. In this case though if she gets what she wants but doesn't kill, it would just cause it to spread further."

"But you will find one won't you?" She nodded.

"Let me help." The woman looked unsure, looking from the unconscious Phoebe to him and back a few times before she hesitantly responded.

"I'm not sure if Coop would want to see the man his wife tried to seduce." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Wait, she's married?" He looked down at her hands looking for any signs of a ring he might have missed but came up empty. He would have never even flirted with her, especially that heavily if he had known that she was married. Now that he was looking intently he did see a slight tan line on her finger where a ring would normally reside. Oh no, he nearly had sex with a married woman, who was possessed. If she hadn't been so impatient it might have happened. As it was he had kissed her, he had kissed a married woman. It was bad enough when he had kissed Willow. Willow and Oz had only been dating but he had kissed a married woman.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know," she said stepping into his field of vision and putting her hands on his shoulder. "And I know that Phoebe was more than a little aggressive. I'm just not sure Coop will see it that way."

Xander had a suddenly scary thought.

"She kissed me. I mean not a lot, mostly because part way through I decided that I didn't want to, but there was some lip contact. I'm not going to turn into what she is am I?" He had already been possessed by a Hyena and nearly a fish, he didn't want to be a Chuiael.

"I think that you need a little more extended contact than that...but maybe we should be on the safe side," she added hesitantly. "We'll just keep you away from Coop and if you are in the same room try to not talk to her husband about it," Xander nodded, that he could do. He wasn't an idiot, at least not a complete one. The woman nodded then yelled seeming to no one.

"Paige! Leo! I found her!" However a moment later a group of lights swirled together and suddenly there was another woman there with them. From the look she gave Phoebe, he gathered that this was probably Paige unless they had another sister. However, he mostly stuck on her method of travel. Teleportation, he had seen Anya do that, plus other various forms but this form no, it was brand new.

"What? What the what?" Both women turned to look at him than the new darker haired woman turned to face the women he had been talking to for the past few minutes. The woman, however, was focused on him.

"Whitelighter. She's a whitelighter. You've never seen a whitelighter before?" Xander shook his head. "But you do about this stuff?" he nodded that time. Of course just when his heart rate started beating at a slightly slower pace the same light came again and this time, there was a man standing there in front of him. He also looked first to the unconscious Phoebe before looking at the lighter haired woman.

"We should get her home."

"Who's this?" The probable Paige said.

"Her intended victim. He knows about all this stuff and there a chance it's spread to him so we're taking him back with us to be sure." The probable Paige shrugged and went to go stand by him. The lighter haired woman grabbed onto the Man's arm and the man bent down and grabbed Phoebe's unconscious arm.

He gasped as he found himself in a room. It looked like a living room but he had just been in an alleyway. Just because he had seen other forms of travel didn't mean he was used to it, or that he himself had ever traveled by any before. The probable Paige went up a set of stairs almost immediately leaving him in the living room. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he had no idea what to do. For all he said he wanted to help Phoebe, he was pretty sure if he and Coop were to stay out of each other's way then he probably wouldn't be seeing her much. Unless her husband was really mad, he would likely stay at her side.

A few minutes later there were footsteps on the stairway again. It was the lighter haired woman from before.

"You hungry?" she asked as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Not really," he spoke with a shake of his head. She put her own hands in her pockets.

"Coop's up there with her," Xander nodded, he had expected as much.

"Just give me something to do. I'm good at research, many years of experience, just give me a book." She nodded and turned around to presumably do what he had asked.

"One more question," he asked suddenly " What's your name?" She turned back around and smiled slightly and Xander smiled as well. While it had only been minutes since they had met, it felt like the two knew each other a ridiculously long time to not know each other's names.

"Piper." He looked at her hands and found a ring which was slightly disappointing but it was a disappointment he could deal with. "And you?"

"Xander."

 

 


	2. Supernatural, Thor, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural or Avengers/Thor.
> 
> Spoilers for: At least up to the sixth season of Buffy, The fifth of Supernatural and Thor: The Dark World.
> 
> This is one weird little crossover.

Loki put on the armor of the warrior he had slain nearly as quickly as he had taken on his form. The others would be back around soon enough and he had to be ready. Once he integrated back into the group then it was a simple matter of getting to Asgard and meeting face to face with his F- No, Odin. He had no father, he was no one's son. He turned to go search for the group when there was suddenly an unarmored man in front of him.

Loki frowned as the man seemed surprised about where he was...and also he appeared to be Midgardian. He was not dressed in armor as the Aesir normally were, and the dark elves were visually distinctive so he was obviously not one of those either. His clothes were similar to what he remembered those on Midgard wearing. The blue material he vaguely remembered called jeans covered the man's legs and he was wearing a blue soft thing on top. The man's hair was dark almost as dark as his own he noted. The stranger barely seemed to notice him and instead was taking in the realm. He looked panicked but at the same time also angry.

"Gabriel! Where am I? Who is this dude? What am I doing here?"

"Your job bucko." Loki flipped around as he hadn't heard anything, it wasn't possible. It was difficult to sneak up on him on even terrain, in the rough terrain of Svartalfheim. it was nigh impossible. The newcomer was a man who appeared to be Midgardian as well...at least at first glance. There was a power he sensed from the man, a power far superior to his own. The Midgardian didn't appear to understand the vastness of the power of the being as he spoke to him angrily.

"I told you, I'm not some villain whisperer. I did it once and the only reason it worked was A. Willow isn't actually evil, she was just grieving and B because I had known her for more than five seconds!"

"You say that now but you managed to talk my brother around." The dark haired stranger's eyes took on a distant look.

"I can't believe I comforted the devil," he muttered so softly Loki wasn't sure that he heard him right.

"Well you did and the whole planet, and parts of heaven and hell thank you for it. Now just-" The powerful being he could surmise was Gabriel motioned to him. Loki fought to urge to back away from him at the gesture. He was not a coward, nor would he let himself be swayed from the path he had chosen for himself...it was too late anyways. The dark-haired Midgardian looked at him, still looking quite angry but also as if he were looking for something more...so, of course, Loki closed any and every emotion from his face.

"Oh this is should be fun," Gabriel said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him, grinning like a madman. Wait...they were in the middle of Svartalfheim. How was there a wall there at all? His eyes quickly flitted around...and around as he found himself somewhere completely different. It was a room with no doors leading in or out. He was trapped...in here with the two strangers who seemed to have plans for him. He did his best not to show any of his unease to the other occupants in the room. The dark-haired man sighed in exasperation after also taking a look at their new surroundings.

"Alright, but I swear this is the last one. I've gotta get home before the girls start to worry."

"I told you, Xander, I can take you back right to the moment we left, they're not worried about you. They won't even know that you're gone. Besides, like all the others, it comes with a reward." Xander's fingers trailed up the side of his face and touched the area around one of his eyes for a few moments before exhaling deeply and dropping the hand to his side.

"Alright fine, but I promise nothing." Gabriel simply smiled in response and that smile sent chills up his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All these stories take place in different universes the only thing connecting each one is that they're crossovers. 
> 
> A/N:The crossover for this chapter is one that has already been explored previously but I'm not going to outright state the crossover till the end. 

 

Dawn giggled as Alec's tongue licked its way down her neck and then abruptly started moaning instead. Oh yeah, totally worth the change in venue, though Alec’s apartment was rather...plain which bothered her in a way she couldn't put her finger on. Not that she tried really hard with Alec’s tongue skillfully licking her like that. She closed her eyes just taking in the sensation when she heard something snap and felt something on her wrists.

Her eyes popped open and immediately took in the silver glinting around her wrists. Handcuffs, she was handcuffed to the bed by two sets of handcuffs.

“I’m...not really into kinky stuff,” she said nervously as she found each of her hands in handcuffs tying her hands to the post of the bed. Alec simply smiled down at her in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable and now very exposed. She had heard about this kind of stuff but she had never experienced it herself before. She tried to break free from the handcuffs but she didn’t have her sister’s slayer strength and couldn’t bust free from the cuffs. Worse yet was while she was struggling to free herself from the cuffs she found her right leg caught and looked up int time to see Alec tying her leg to the post on the bottom. Dawn tried to kick her leg out of his grasp but his grip was too tight. Instead, she tried to use her left leg to kick him but he dodged the intended blow and finished tying her right leg down. She tried to kick him again only, this time, he caught it and despite her struggling managed to tie that one down as well leaving her tied spread eagled on the bed

No. No, this couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening. She pulled at her restraints, both the ones on her hands and the ropes on her feet...but nothing would budge. She froze for a moment as Alec drew closer to her and then she just struggled to move as far away from him as she could. However, he just sat close to her, his brown eyes looking down at her intently. His wavy blond hair no longer looked as dreamy as it had just minutes ago.

“Let me-”  
  
“I’m going to force you. I’m not that kind of a monster,” Alec interrupted looking down at her in a way that made her uneasy. Although his eyes were only focused on her own and not traveling down her form, she wasn’t sure she believed him. She could see the lust in his eyes. He smiled at her less than convinced look.

“My interest in you is not of the carnal nature,” he reiterated with a smile that gave her the chills. However, this time, she started to believe that maybe, he might be, actually telling the truth.  
Even if he wasn’t going to rape her, though, he still had her tied to the bed and that still left quite a few horrible things on the table. She shouldn’t have gone off with some guy she had just met that night...but he had just been so charming. She wasn’t usually a one-night-stand kind of girl but it was Paris. It was romantic and she had stupidly followed the guy to his place. Now here she was strapped to a bed with a stranger hovering over her for who knew what purpose.

“Then what are you going to do?” she said trying to sound strong and trying to not let the fear show their her voice, she wasn’t really sure how successful she was.

“There something I need from you,” he said looking intently at her.

“I won’t give you anything,” she said with as much defiance as she could muster.

“It’s alright, I don’t need you to _give_ me anything.” If that didn’t sound rapey she wasn’t sure what would, but she still believed he was after something other than just her skin...at least she hoped he was telling the truth. She tried to kick her legs but they were tied down firmly.

“You can’t escape,”

“Oh yeah, watch me.” This wasn’t the first time a monster had kidnapped her before, usually in an attempt to get back at her sister. She had escaped on her own before...then again she didn’t usually walk into these kinds of situations by herself. In retrospect that maybe wasn’t her smartest decision.

She shivered in disgust as Alec opened the top button of the nice blue shirt she was wearing and she was suddenly revisiting the other idea. Alec unbuttoned the second button and then pulled the two sides of her shirt apart exposing her chest, but leaving her breast covered. Maybe he was going to do it slowly, to make her fear it more? She wasn’t sure how because she was already pretty scared. The terror was creeping up her veins and it was only because of all her attempts to fight the fear that it didn’t swallow her whole.

“I told you, I’m not interested in your body. It’s what's inside that counts,” He said mockingly with a smirk on her face. If she was scared before, his words sent a new level of terror through her.

“You know,” she whispered barely managing to get the words out. Over the years she had never forgotten about it. But after Glory had disappeared who she was...what she was, had kind of gone on the back burner. Occasionally it resurfaced but mostly it stayed in the depths of her subconscious. because honestly, she didn’t really like to think about it even all these years later. Didn’t like to think about the fact that she wasn’t born like other people were. That her memories until she was 14 weren’t real and that her mom wasn’t really her mom. All things she didn’t like to remember.

“You, have a great power inside of you...and you’re not even using any of it., Alec said like that was a great crime. It also sounded like he was disappointed in her.

“You have no idea what you’re messing with,” she said as she focused on her anger rather her fear so that she could speak again.

“Actually, I rather think I know exactly what I’m dealing with,” Alec sounded rather sure and full of himself. He put his hand right over her heart and a few angry tears trailed down her face as she yet again struggled to no avail.

“Now this may ache a little bit...or perhaps quite a lot,” he added with a quirk of his head, but other than that it didn’t seem like he cared much if it hurt her. “This may not be as physically invasive as what you originally thought of, but the essence is part of you and has been from the beginning. Separating it from your body will likely be painful so I would suggest if you can finding a happy place in your mind if at all possible....The good news is that I think I’m managed to find a way to extract it and for you to survive the procedure. There is also a good chance that without the energy of the key you will draw fewer forces that are attracted that kind of energy to you and your's.” She didn’t feel reassured, although she had wondered before if her energy drew demons and vampires to her.

She did manage to notice in some corner of her mind that wasn’t terrified of what was going to happen that Alec seemed to know a lot about her. Apparently, he had always known of her key status, even before meeting her. This seemed to be a long set-up to culminate in whatever was going down soon. She stole a brief look around the room again and then it suddenly clicked. It was plain… there was no personality in this place... like it had been set up just for this. It made sense she supposed...in a weird twisted way. Alec had obviously been planning this for awhile and knew all about her. Probably had even picked out exactly what to say to lure her unsuspecting ass in there. She, of course, had just fallen for it hook, line, and sinker- like an idiot. Everything about him had probably been made up just for this little con including...

“Your name’s not really Alec is it?”

“No, it’s just something I’ve been called, usually prefaced by smart.” ‘Alec’ admitted freely with a smug smile. She was able to piece that together in spite of her racing heart. ‘Smart Alec.’ Well, he had been fairly witty all night long and that was part of what had drawn her to him. The other being his great looks both of which had probably been intentional to draw her in.

“Is anything about you real?” She asked him and for the first time saw a flicker of something in his eyes, something that wasn’t arrogance and amusement or fascination. In another moment, the emotion was gone however and he just stared at her for a long moment.

“That’s the question isn’t it?” he spoke softly, he shook his head and refocused on the hand on her chest.

“Remember, try to find a place of peace,” he said as he closed his eyes. She felt a dull aching pain that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. But in moments the pain went from a dull aching pain to a sharp splitting one. It was like she was being torn from inside out. Like Warren, only again and again and again. She distantly felt tears swarming their way down her cheek but she felt apart from her body and lost in the sensation of being torn apart.

She somehow managed to fight her way enough to open her eyes and saw a bright green energy gathering around the two of them. Even as she saw it she felt it leaving her and felt the pain of something that was supposed to be part of her, part of who she was being ripped out of her and forced elsewhere. It was the worst feeling she had ever had in her life, worse than when she found out that she wasn’t really real at 14.

“Please stop,” she begged haggardly as the pain tore through her.

“ It’s the only way I can protect myself from an even more powerful force.” His face looked apologetic, yet he couldn't even manage to say the words. The pain was also distracting leaving her without a lot of sympathies.

“It will be over soon,” he spoke again as the green energy and tears continued leaving her.

“Please make it stop,” she whimpered then miraculously it did. Well, the sharp pain was gone simply leaving the dull aching pain behind. The green energy twisting around ‘Alec’ until he was covered in a haze of green which swirled around him. The light cleared gradually, leaving ‘Alec’ standing there with the same green light in his eyes that stared at nothing, before sharply turning to Dawn. The light faded from his eyes leaving only the brown left. He removed his hand from her chest and stood up.

“You survived,” he said plainly. She supposed that was technically true, she was alive but she didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the dull aching, she felt off somehow, wrong. Broken. Not who she was used to being. It was daunting and painfully uncomfortable feeling. She wanted to curl up into a ball and wish it all away but she was still tied to the bed and still couldn't leave. His made his way around the bed stopping next to her left side .’Alec’ reached inside the pocket of his black leather jacket and pulled something out that remained in his hand unexposed to her, but she heard something jiggling that sounded like metal.

She stiffened as he leaned in towards her again, only he simply dropped something on top of her opened shirt. Moments later, he went to the cuffs on her left wrist unlocking it. She looked down at the thing on her chest then looked up right back up as she heard a noise. It turned out to be the door. He was leaving, he was leaving now. She looked back to the thing on her chest which was another key. He was leaving and letting her leave too. Some part of her had been scared that once he was done he would kill her no matter what he said...but he was simply leaving. She reached down with her recently freed hand and took the key in her palm...the key. The key..she used to be The Key. What was she now? She felt alone, and terrified and broken as she laid in bed grasping that key tightly.

She had to get out. She had to leave. Anything else...everything else...that could wait till later. It had to wait till later. She used her left hand to free the right after a bit of struggling to reach the cuff. After that, she simply had to scoot down the bed until she made it far enough so that she could work on untying the knots. The knots were tied tightly but after a few minutes, she managed to unknot them, leaving her now free.

Buffy was enjoying the nightlife. It wasn’t too enough that she was just able to go and just enjoy a whole night. That was usually something that pulled her back to headquarters. An errant slayer, a stupid fight over nothing, or a new big bad showing their face off. Though tonight was different it was nearly 4 in the morning and she hadn’t been pulled away from the bar.

As her phone started ringing she realized that her thought had probably jinxed it and her nice, normal, fun night was probably about to end. She answered it without looking at the ID ready for whatever was coming her way.

“Hello.” For a long moment, she waited for someone to respond only no one did. Confused she looked to see who was calling and make sure that the call hadn’t been dropped.  
  
Dawn. Her stomach dropped. Buffy hadn’t expected to hear back from her sister tonight. She had left with a guy and she hadn’t been expecting to see her sister until at least morning. It had taken a while to become cool older sister Buffy, rather than the substitute parent that she was used to being, but after a lot of talks with her sister she managed.

“Dawn, are you okay?” She asked even as she made her way out of the club so that when Dawn talked she could hear her better. She had made it to the equally noisy hallway when she barely heard her sister say.

“Buffy... I need you to pick me up.” She froze at her sister’s tone. There was something wrong. She knew her sister enough to know that something was very wrong.

“Dawn, what happened?” She said picking up her pace and leaving the nightclub behind her. She would call the others later and explain where she had gone, whatever was going on with Dawn took preference now. Nothing-nothing was going to stand between her and getting to her sister as soon as she could.

She found Dawn in front of an apartment building. She was sitting on a park bench in front of it holding her knees to her chest in the near darkness of the early hour. Dawn hadn’t told her what happened, Buffy was still in the dark about why her sister was upset but she could see in the slight trembling of her sister’s body and from when she had spoken on the phone that something was terribly wrong.

Buffy got out of her car in a flash barely stopping long enough to break and put the car in park. Dawn didn’t seem to notice her, her focus was simply on her knees. Her heart twinged painfully seeing her sister like this.

“Dawn. I’m here,” she spoke softly. Dawn’s head jolted up and Buffy could see the tears in her sister’s eyes and worked on not crying herself. There was something seriously wrong, she could feel it. She slowly walked to her sister’s side and sat down next to her on the park bench.

“Dawn?” She asked her sister who looked back at her knees. “Dawn, tell me what’s wrong,” she demanded. She couldn’t fix it if she didn’t know what was wrong.

“He took it,” her sister whispered absently. Which unfortunately didn’t help her that much. Her mind flashbacked to the man she had left with. Had he stolen from her? What could he have possibly stolen to get her sister to act like this?

“Dawn, tell me what’s going on?” she repeated with a little more force. Her sister looked at her again, her eyes full of tears. Buffy was suddenly afraid of what he sister was about to tell her. Afraid that she sister was going to tell her that... because how she was acting...well it seemed to be leading towards something that fit with the behavior... and really everything. But she couldn’t believe that and she wouldn't unless Dawn told her otherwise.

“He stole it from me.” Buffy tried to not jump to conclusions about what that meant and just asked as calmly as she could manage,

“What did he steal from you?” Tears fell down her sister’s face.

“Everything,” she closed her eyes but it didn’t stop the tears “He stole a big part of me, of what makes me, me. He stole...the key...and I feel so empty without it.” Part of Buffy was relieved but the relief was short-lived as she saw how hard Dawn was taking it. The key had been a part of her and someone had ripped it out of her. Someone had hurt her baby sister. That someone was going to pay...but not right now. Right now was about Dawn. She held her sister tightly and told her.

“It’s okay Dawn. It’ll be ok,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Buffy or Thor.


	4. Gilmore Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Gilmore Girls.

Rory stared down at the giant hole in the ground in awe and reverence. She did her best to block out the other reporters who were taking pictures of the larger crater in the ground and talking loudly amongst themselves wondering how it had happened. Some of the more callous ones were spinning headlines to each other. 'The worst natural disaster of the year.' 'The worst disaster of all time' 'The sinkhole previously known as Sunnydale.' Rory ignored most of them as she was more focused on the worker who were shifting through the rubble looking for survivors.

She couldn't believe that an earthquake had created a sinkhole that had caused an entire town to cave in. From what she could find, there had been some advanced warning and most of the people had left beforehand... but not everyone. There were people down there and the odds of being recovered alive were going down by the minute.

Rory jumped as she heard the loud machinery again, it was lifting debris out of the hole to make it easier for rescue workers to get further down. The debris was released and fell on top of a heap of other debris much of it tumbling down to the ground making the pile of debris even bigger. They were roped off from that area for their safety by a line of caution tape, which also kept them from going over the edge. The pile was getting closer and closer to the line of caution tape though and she was pretty sure soon they would retape the line forcing them even further back.

Another mound of debris was deposited on the mound and this time, the debris started sliding towards her. She backed up quickly to avoid the sliding debris and heard distantly some shouts from reporters near her as they all moved backwards. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it seemed and it only barely went beyond the line of yellow tape. Even if they hadn't moved it probably wouldn't have been too bad.

As she was catching her breath from the scare she found her eyes drawn to something that had spilled over the line. She found herself moving towards the item slowly. Even as she distantly heard the machines power down and some shouting coming from some of the workers, her eyes never left the object. She stopped in front of it and gingerly picked it up.

It was a stuffed pig. It was covered in dirt and grime but other than that it surprisingly seemed intact. She turned the stuffed pig around in her hands though what she was looking for she wasn't sure.

Her eyes returned to the enormous hole in the ground and all she could think about was the owner of the little stuffed pig. Was the owner okay? Had she gotten out or was she buried underneath all the rubble that used to be Sunnydale? Was the stuffed pig now ownerless? Or was the pig simply left behind in the hurry to leave?

Rory stroked the dirty stuffed pig gently as she imagined a little blonde girl with pigtails crying out for her stuffed pig, and anxious parents looking on knowing that there was nothing that they could do. She tucked the pig into her arms as she hoped that the girl was far far away from the sunken hole in the ground that she used to live in.


End file.
